


Take Out

by A_Modest_Proposal



Series: Oh My! [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Kidnapping, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Outdoor Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:21:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23830753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Modest_Proposal/pseuds/A_Modest_Proposal
Summary: Their team has just won the most difficult game they have faced yet, but Hinata, Kageyama and Tsukishima have bigger opponents to face.Ushijima and Oikawa have both suffered defeat at the hands of the Kurasuno Crows and they are hungry for a little retribution. Lucky for them there is some take-out nearby.This is a sequel to "Bathrooms are Dangerous", and while you can read it alone there are moments mentioned in the story from the first.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Hinata Shouyou/Tsukishima Kei, Hinata Shouyou/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Oikawa Tooru & Ushijima Wakatoshi, Tsukishima Kei/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Oh My! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717105
Comments: 29
Kudos: 307





	Take Out

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second fiction I have written for the fandom, still kind of dipping my toes into the Haikyuu!! waters. Thought I'd keep with the same characters from the last one, with the addition of Tsukishima who's Tsundere personality has slowly wormed his way into my heart. 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts at the end. I love comments and getting feedback on the work, or even suggestions for future works. Keeps the creative juices flowing. 
> 
> Kudos are nice too if you liked it. If not please feel free to roast my ass. I will use the fire to improve.

“Eat or sleep you can’t do both!” Coach Ukai growled looking at the team at the table, half their faces in their food asleep, the other half dipping in-between eating and passing out.

“Wake up!”

The noise jolted the team from their sleep. Hinata flailed upon awaking up, his hand knocking the open bottle of soy sauce into his lap. He blinked several times, looking between his lap and the bottle now rolling on the floor before groaning.

Tanaka laughed. “Had an accident?”

Hinata flushed. “This sucks. I can’t ride home like this.”

Kagayama snorted. “Dumbass” he muttered leaning back in his seat, his eyes slowly drifting closed again.

Asahi gave the teen a look of pity, grabbing his bag and rifling though it. “I have an extra pair of shorts,” he held the shorts up looking at Hinata and looking back at the pair, “on second thought…”

“Here Shōyō!” Nishinoya grinned before grabbing the shorts from Asahi and passing them over. Hinata thanked him before rushing to the bathroom.

Sugawara looked over at Nishinoya and frowned. “You know they are going to be massive on him.”

Nishinoya smiled. “Let him learn.”

Hinata returned shortly afterwards, poking his head into the room.

“Uhhh Asahi?”

“Yeah?”

“They don’t fit.”

“Oh? Let me see.” Nishinoya called out in a sing song voice.

Hinata flushed as he entered the room. The shorts were falling off his body, it was only his death grip on the waistband that kept them on at all, the material loose around his legs and hips.

Tanaka snorted, causing Shōyō to glare back at the teen. “You look like a kid trying on his dad’s clothes.”

Hinata pouted, his arms moving to cross in front of him before his eyes widened and grabbed the hem of the shorts again.

Yachi looked over seeing Hinata’s predicament. “Ah. I have some shorts you can borrow if you want.” She pulled a pair of her school gym shorts out of her backpack, holding them out.

Hinata smiled brightly, grabbing the shorts and shouting a quick, “Thank you!” before bolting back towards the bathroom.

Tanaka laughed. “So Hinata’s finally getting into your shorts, eh Yachi?”

The blond flushed a deep red, letting out a small “Epp!” and hiding her face in her hands.

Shimizu threw a roll at Tanaka’s head hitting him dead between the eyes.

She uttered a single “No!” wagging her finger at Tanaka before glancing to the side to pat Yachi on the shoulder.

Tanaka swooned at the attention. “Hit me again! Please Goddess!”

“Me next!” Nishinoya cried out, squirming in his seat with hearts in his eyes.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Guess that means you aren’t too concerned about Hinata getting into Asahi’s pants before you Nishinoya…” He drawled, pushing up his glasses.

The libero paused, his head tilting slightly before a murderous look crossed his face. Asahi blushed from his spot in the corner, turning away to avoid eye contact with all.

A small knock on the door to the room broke the tension as Shōyō opened the door, bounding into the space.

“Thanks Yachi! They fit great!” He said with a smile, his hands on his hips. He walked over to pick up his backpack in preparation to leave.

The room was silent. The team stared at Hinata wide eyed. Tsukishima choked on his dumpling, Yamaguchi patting him on the back absentmindedly.

Kageyama’s eyes slowly drifted open at the silence in the room. He looked over just in time to see Hinata bending over to grab his bag.

His mouth dropped open. The shorts he was wearing were criminal. They hugged every single inch of the teen. They were significantly shorter than their usual game shorts, just covering him, leaving miles of milky white smooth thighs for the eye to behold. Shōyō’s ass was a masterpiece, plump and firm, a delightful curve. Hinata removed his shirt, pushing it into his bag and stretching.

Yamaguchi pulled out his phone and took a photo, or two…

Hinata bent back over. Kageyama let out a small whimper, his eyes glued to the teen’s backside. Hinata rifled through his bag, pulling out a grey sweater, and pulling it over his shoulders. The hoodie just reached his waist, leaving a small strip of milky white skin visible on his abdomen.

Yachi fainted.

“Uhhh… Hinata?” Sugawara called out, looking warily at the teen.

“Yeah?”

“Where are you headed?”

“Home. It’s going to take a while to get back. My legs are wiped after that game.” Hinata said with a smile, rubbing his hands down his smooth thighs.

Tsukishima, sputtered out the water he was drinking. Yamaguchi, once again patted him on the back, his eyes never moving from his petite teammate.

“Thanks again Coach! Thanks everyone! See you all tomorrow!” Hinata called out, snagging his bag and heading out of the exit.

Yachi looked traumatized, her face pale. “He looks so much cuter than me in them.” She muttered under her breath, her face flushing. Shimizu gave her a consolatory pat on the back nodding.

Tanaka turned to the others, “We can’t let him go out like that! He’s gonna be grabbed by some un-savor-unsavo- some bad dude! He looks like a baby prostitute!”

Daichi and Sugawara looked concerned, nodding at Tanaka’s statement. Tsukishima looked slightly paler than usual staring at the exit.

“I’ll walk him home.” Kagayama and Tsukishima called out at the same time.

The pair looked at one another.

“What the hell lazy-shima? Since when do you do anything for anyone?”

“I could ask the same thing of you your majesty, since when do you care about the Shrimp?”

Kageyama flushed at the accusation, “I don’t!”

The pair glared at one another. Yamaguchi glanced up from his phone to look at the two briefly before shaking his head.

Ukai clapped his hands together. “It’s settled. Kageyama and Tsukishima will BOTH go after him and make sure he gets home safe. Understood?”

The teen’s nodded, still glaring as they grabbed their bags and headed to the exit.

Sugawara still looked concerned. He turned to Daichi, “Hey, you think he’ll be okay?” he whispered.

Daichi turned and smiled back at his Vice President. “Yeah. He has both Tsukishima and Kageyama.”

Sugawara looked to the exit with a frown. “That’s what I’m afraid of.”  
_____________________________________________________________________________________  
Hinata was unlocking his bike when Tsukishima and Kageyama came running up to him. He smiled at the two turning his head to the side.

“Hey guys, what’s up?”

“I’m walking you home.” Kageyama said forcefully.

Shōyō froze taken aback by Kageyama’s tone and aggressive stance.

“What Bakageyama here is trying to say is that we will both be walking you home.” Tsukishima said sidling up to Hinata.

“Oh. Thanks, but you really don’t need to put yourselves out. I’m fine on my own.”

It was at this moment that an older man with a thick beard and a questionable trench coat walked by the trio, leering openly at Hinata’s ass. Kageyama let out a death stare, his aura tinted black, causing the creep to scurry off in a hurry.

Tsukishima watched the encounter before turning back to Hinata. “We insist.”

Hinata shrugged grabbing his bike and pushing it along side as he walked with the boys.

The trio walked for a bit of distance just outside of the town, Hinata talking about the match his hands waving with excitement, and his eyes burning with passion.

“You were awesome Tsukki! You were like ‘Hahh’ and the ball went ‘Whumph’ against your hand and it just went ‘whop’ to the floor. Their faces were all ‘awhaaa?’… It was great!”

Kageyama stood on one side, his fists clenched and tense, looking anywhere but at Hinata, while Tsukishima stood relaxed, his hands in his sweater pockets, glancing back at Hinata’s ass ever so often.

“And Kageyama you were great too, that toss…” Hinata looked down and flushed slightly, before turning back to the teen. “You were just great.”

Kageyama couldn’t look at the redhead, but felt his face flush at the compliments he received.

“You were great too…” he muttered.

“Huh? What did you say?”

It was at that statement while Kei was staring at the teen’s bubble butt and Kageyama was avoiding any contact whatsoever that a large black car pulled up beside the trio. Kageyama frowned while Tsukishima took a step back.

The passenger door suddenly opened in the back to reveal Oikawa. The three were surprised to see their rival. The driver window then rolled down, revealing Ushijima.

‘The hell?’ Tsukishima thought to himself. ‘I thought those two hated one another.’

“~Hi boys… wanna ride?~” Oikawa said with a wink.

Kageyama’s eyes narrowed as he stared down his former teammate and idol.

“I make a point of not getting into cars with shady men, thanks.” Tsukishima said completely monotone.

Oikawa pouted.”So mean…How about you Tobio-chan?”

“I’ll pass.”

Oikawa paused, placing his finger to his lips as if in thought, before smiling.”Well, I’ll just have to grab some take out then.”

The trio frowned in confusion, until Oikawa suddenly snagged Hinata by the scruff of his shirt and swiftly pulled him in, before slamming the door shut. He lowered down the window slightly before smiling and blowing a kiss to the stunned setter and blocker.

Ushijima gave a sly grin at the teens looking on in shock, and revved the engine. “You want him back. You’ll have to come and get him.”

With that the car took off, Hinata pressing his hands against the widow and shouting out to his friends who stared on in disbelief.

“Did- did the shrimp just get kidnapped by Shittykawa and the giant asshole…?” Tsukishima asked, looking at the spot the car was moments prior.

Kageyama gave an aggravated groan, before yelling out in frustration. “I knew he was going to get kidnapped. It’s those damn shorts!” He cried out, starting to run after the car. “Move your ass four eyes!”

Tsukishima sighed “You know you are chasing a car right? A car that can move naturally faster than humans, and never tires?” He shouted at Kageyama’s running form.

Kageyama shouted back at Tsukishima. “I don’t care. I won’t let them violate him again!”

Tsukishima stumbled slightly. ‘Again?’ He thought to himself. Tsukishima watched as the raven haired teen ran after the car, he looked over to the side where Hinata’s bike had fallen over.

“Ugh… troublesome.”

Picking up the bike and hopping on he took off quickly catching up to Kageyama. “We’re going to go save the idiot. You pedal.”

Kageyama nodded, taking over Tsukishima’s position, while the blonde took position on the back of the bike, leaning forward with his hands on the raven’s shoulders.

“Let’s save Hinata!” Kageyama growled, his eyes flickering with fire, as he took off at an accelerated rate.

Meanwhile in the car Hinata stared back at his friends disappearing in the distance. He realized that he was now in the clutches of Oikawa… again.

“Uhh- Oikawa… what are you doing?” He asked, looking up at the brunette who had one hand on Hinata’s shoulders and the other curving over his ass.

“Not what Shōyō-chan- but who…” Oikawa said with a grin.

The petite red head gulped, staring out the back window and praying for his saviors to come rescue him. “Where are you taking me?” He asked, worry in his voice.

“A little place nearby. Nice and secluded.” Ushijima said from the front seat.

‘Save me, please anyone’ Hinata prayed.

The three drove for a short while, perhaps just an additional five minutes, before stopping in a small park. The place looked like it was generally used as a campsite, but it was out of season for tourists and campers. Hinata was still held tightly in Oikawa’s arms when the car finally came to a stop. Ushijima exiting first and opening the passenger door.

Oikawa held out the teen to Ushijima who easily hauled Hinata up into his arms with minimal effort, tucking the teen under one arm, as he offered his other hand to Oikawa to exit. The brunette scoffed and pushed it away before exiting.

“You think they’ll actually be able to follow?” Ushijima asked.

“I bet on it. Tobio-chan is truly devoted to this little strawberry. He’ll run the whole way here.” Oikawa said with a grin.

Shōyō blushed at the teen’s assessment. “What are you planning to do with me?... With us?” he asked.

“Nothing you haven’t already enjoyed.”

The teen turned his face away from the brunette to hide the flush that crossed his cheeks at the reference to their bathroom rendezvous.

“You could have just- I don’t know- called?” Hinata finally said, his face red avoiding eye contact.

Oikawa stared at the teen for a moment, his eyes serious, before squishing the teen’s cheeks together.  
“~~So cute Chibi-Chan!~”

Ushijima looked down at the boy. “You played a good game. I look forward to wrecking you.”

Hinata’s eyes widened in apprehension and fear. ‘I’m going to die. I’m in danger.’ He thought to himself.

“You can’t just say things like that Ushiwaka-kun!” Oikawa exclaimed. “Shōyō-chan too cute to just wreck.”

Hinata felt relief flow through his form, his body relaxing. “Thanks Oikawa Senpai!”

“You have to absolutely destroy him.” Hinata’s eyes widened as Oikawa gave a sinister smile, before tilting the teen’s chin up and pulling him into a deep kiss.

The noise of rubber on gravel sounded in the distance, along with panting and the sound of an argument in the distance.

“Hey dipshit turn left.”

“No! I saw them go right.”

“Look at the freaking ground you idiot. The tire marks go left.”

“You want bike? Then you can take over.”

Oikawa sighed. “Ah children. ~OH BOYS!~ OVER HERE.” He called out.

“I told you it was left!”

“Shut up shitty-shima.”

With that the pair finally biked into the clearing. There were tall tree’s surrounding the hidden alcove, and soft grass and a small unlit campfire nearby. Ushijima was holding onto the struggling redhead, his body hanging from the man’s right arm, while Oikawa stroked through the teen’s unruly locks.

“Took you long enough ~boys.~” Oikawa called out in a sing-song voice.

Kageyama, was huffing, sweat on his brow as he got off the bike, tossing it to the ground after Kei had jumped off.

“You- you assholes were driving A CAR!” He shouted, continuing to huff.

Tsukishima looked down to his teammate whose hands were on his knees as he attempted to catch his breath.

“He’s right. Not very sportsman like.”

Kagayama was torn between feeling pleased that the blonde was backing him up, and his constant desire to punch the smug lazy bastard in his face.

“Now give me back my Shōyō.” He called out, pointing at Ushijima with force.

“Oh, your’s is he? Odd I didn’t see your name on him. Maybe I should check.” Oikawa stated.

“What?!” Hinata exclaimed, his eyes warily watching the captain come closer.

Ushijima adjusted his grip on the teen, placing him down on the ground, but taking a firm hold of his waist as the brunette pulled the sweater off the teen. Hinata shivered in the cold night air of the park. His nipples firming up as he attempted to cover himself.

Oikawa stroked his fingers down Hinata’s shoulders, down his chest, causing the redhead to shudder. He spun his index finger around, leading Ushijima to spin Hinata, pressing him closer to his body and facing away from his companions. Oikawa’s fingers continued to trail down the teen’s spine, shifting up the teen’s sides.

“Nope. Nothing stating ‘The Property of Tobio Kageyama’. Unless…” he trailed off as his hands drifted lower to cup Hinata’s ass, causing a sharp inhale from the teen, before his hands moved to trail over the edge of Shōyō’s waistband.

Kageyama was frozen, watching the scene in front of him like a deer in headlights. He was turned on seeing Hinata being man handled. They looked so big next to his body. Oikawa stroking across the dip in the teen’s waist, and his hand easily spanning the teen’s hips. He couldn’t help but flash back to the last time they were together in the bathroom. He was throbbing in his pants thinking back to seeing Ushijima pounding into him, the teen’s legs spread wide across his thick thighs. He was broken from his day dream by Tsukishima speaking up beside him.

“This is sexual harassment. You know what they’d do in jail to a pretty boy like you Oikawa?” Tsukishima said looking calm and collected on the surface, but the fire in his eyes spoke differently.

“Oh, you think I’m pretty? I’m flattered. You are pretty cute yourself four eyes.”

Kei sighed, adjusting his glasses. “You’re missing the point. Let the idiot go or I am reporting your ass!”

“No.”

“No?”

“He said no.” Ushijima stated firmly, speaking up for the first time. “You little first year brats cost me my first win in three years. I think you deserve a little punishment.”

Hinata’s face flushed at that and began to struggle in earnest. “Let me go!”

“No go Chibi-chan. Sorry, you have a lot to make up for.”

“Let him go!” Kageyama called out, his legs were weak, but he wasn’t going to let them do anything to Hinata.

“Come and get him.” Oikawa challenged.

Tsukishima looked over to Kageyama. “It’s a trick.” He whispered.

Tobio had a determined look in his eyes. He nodded. “I’ll distract them. Grab Hinata and run okay?”

“You’re an even bigger idiot than I thought King.” Kei sighed, looked over to a struggling Hinata and leaned his head back. “Uh, so troublesome. Fine.”

Tobio nodded. “On my mark… Go.”

Kageyama rushed forward, planning on hurling himself into Oikawa, while Kei rushed towards Ushijima, grabbing a hold of Hinata’s arm and pulling. The pair however, quickly found themselves overpowered. Ushijima dropped his hold of Hinata, to pull Tsukishima into a headlock, his other arm reaching around his waist to pull him to his chest. Meanwhile Oikawa easily dodged Kageyama’s approach, using his momentum to knock the teen over onto the ground and pulling his arm behind his back. He straddled the teen, sitting on his thighs, just below his ass.

Shōyō groaned from where he was thrown to the ground, rubbing his head as he looked up to see his friends captured.

“Run Hinata! Go get help!” Kageyama called out.

Hinata’s eyes widened as he nodded, getting to his feet and ready to run.

“You would abandon your friends? Really now Chibi- I thought you had more courage than that.” Oikawa crowed.

Hinata flushed looking to his friends. Tsukishima looked irritated, while Kageyama was panting in his position pinned under Oikawa.

He bit his lip in indecision. “Come on, you remember the fun we had before right? All the things we taught you?” Oikawa drawled, adjusting his hips and pressing forward into Tobio’s behind, causing the teen to groan and smash his head against the ground.

Tsukishima looked thoughtful as he watched the scene unfold before him. Clearly there was history here between the three of them, scratch that, the four of them with the giant behind him.

“How about you blondie? You a virgin?” Oikawa asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Tsukishima scoffed rolling his eyes, as he looked back to Oikawa with a challenging look.

“He asked you a question.” Ushijima growled into his ear, his hand shifting to encircle Tsukishima’s neck and squeeze lightly.

Kei couldn’t help but moan. Oikawa and Ushijima exchanged a small look and grin. “So not a virgin. You’re a little masochist slut aren’t you.” He drawled, nipping at the teen’s ear.

The blond flushed red, turning his head away. “Fuck off.”

“Oh I’ll fuck you alright. If you can take my spike, you can take my dick.” He growled out, pushing Kei to the ground and pulling off his shirt, before roughly grasping the teen’s shorts and pulling them down enough to expose his plump and pale behind. He smacked Kei across the ass with the flat of his palm, a resounding clap echoed in the empty park.

“Ughh.” The blonde groaned.

“Now apologize for being a smug little shit.”

“Fuck you!”

Ushijima laid another powerful smack across his ass, this one more powerful than the one before. He enjoyed seeing the pale flesh rouged with each hit, his hands trailing down the reddened skin, before laying another slap against the skin.

“Now be a good boy and apologize.” He said with another whack to the teen’s pale behind.

Kei cried out again, panting as he thrust his growing erection against the older’s teen’s thigh as he was hit again.

“Stop it!” Hinata cried out, running to Ushijima and trying to hold his arm from making another hit. “Please stop hurting him!” He begged, holding onto Ushijima’s arm.

Ushijima looked at the petite redhead grasping his arm, and pushed him away slightly before nudging Kei off his knee and flipping him over onto the grass Kei’s proud erection on display to Hinata whose eyes widened at the sight.

“Don’t worry about four eyes. He likes it.” He said, taking a firm hold of Shōyō ‘s head, and pressing him to kneel beside Kei, pressing his face nearly up against the blonde’s cock.

Tsukishima flushed, looking at the Shrimp so close to his dick. He had never previously thought of Hinata as anything special. He was an annoying little idiot, a useless player, but their games had proven him to be worthy. It also didn’t help that the idiot had a fantastic ass, and wide innocent eyes that made you want to do bad things to him.

Kei looked down as Shōyō stared up at him from between his dark lashes, his pupils blown wide. Kei felt himself twitch in response, resulting in Shōyō’s small gasp at seeing his erection twitch so visibly. His amber eyes were half-lidded and deepening in lust.

“Fuck.” He whispered apparently loud enough for Ushijima and Hinata to hear, the latter blushing furiously while Ushijima grinned.

“Lick it.”

Hinata’s head whipped around to look at the older teen, but felt a firm grasp in his hair stop his movement, again pushing his head right up to Tsukishima’s cock.

“I said- lick it.”

Shōyō ‘s eyes trailed up to look at Kei. Seeing the excitement, insecurity and desire reflected there the redhead nodded and gave the tip a kitten lick.

“Better than that Chibi.”

Hinata shifted and placed his mouth over Kei’s dick, swallowing him down. Kei moaned out loud, unable to guard himself against the sight before him. He’s never seen anything as sexy as Shōyō sucking down his cock. Until that is Hinata looked back up at him, his eyes wide and watering slightly in the corners.

“Fucckkkk...” He groaned thrusting up.

Shōyō attempted to pull back, but the hand on his head pushed him back down on the cock in his mouth, tightening around him.

“Take it all you little good little slut.” Ushijima growled, rubbing his cock while his other hand kept a firm hold of Hinata’s head.

Oikawa bent over to whisper in Kageyama’s ear. “You like seeing your little boyfriend choking on a dick? Seeing how much of a little whore he is?”

Kageyama was throbbing in his shorts, his hips making small circles against the ground and feeling Oikawa grinding against his ass with each movement. He couldn’t help himself. Seeing Hinata crying around a cock in his mouth, and seeing the proud blonde reduced to a quivering mess under his teammates tongue…It was hot.

He managed to groan out, “He’s not my boyfriend.”

Oikawa smiled, grasping the edge of the teen’s shorts and pulling them down to his thighs. Spreading his cheeks and pressing a lubricated finger against his entrance.

“You sure?”

Kageyama blushed again, turning his head to the side and nodding.

“You both are fair game then.” He said while pressing his finger forward, causing the teen to let out a mixture of a groan and whimper. ‘Absolutely delicious.’ Oikawa thought to himself.

Ushijima looked down at the blonde Hinata worked over his cock. His eyes were glazed and his mouth open panting as his erection was swallowed by his teammate. His erection throbbed within his shorts. He decided it was time for the blocker to take something more powerful than his spikes.

He lowered his shorts down to his thighs, his dick freed and bouncing up against his abdomen. Hinata paused in his ministrations, popping up to watch his movement.

“Did I say you could stop?”

Hinata shook his head and moved down onto Tsukishima’s erection again, bobbing his head up and down. Ushijima grinned at the sight, grabbing a hold of his dick, and pressing it against Tsukishima’s cheek.

The blonde blocker looked up at the man kneeling above him, and back to his thick erection pressing close to his mouth.

“You want something?” He said raising an eyebrow.

Ushijima grinned at the sass from the teen.

“You.” He responded simply.

“Tshhh…” Tsukishima glanced away, until he felt a firm hand grip his chin.

“Afraid you can’t take it?” Ushijima asked, his voice challenging.

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. “You can’t trick me into something to prove myself like the Idiot and the Shrimp.”

“Oh?” Ushijima raised his eyebrow, before turning to Hinata, grabbing a firm hold of his hair and pulling him up off of Kei’s dick.

“Ahh- what?” The redhead asked confused, his lips slick, and his eyes unfocused.

Ushijima pulled the teen close, pressing his lips to the teen’s neck, and placing a possessive hand over his ass, squeezing. Hinata squirmed under the attention, wiggling in Ushijima’s grip.

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed again, as the man’s hand dipped under Hinata’s shorts to firmly grasp his bare bottom, his middle finger gliding over the teen’s hole.

“How about you, do you want to make me feel good?” He asked, his mouth whispering into Hinata’s ear as he maintained his eye contact with Tsukishima.

“Uh- um, sure Ushi-“

“Fine, I’ll do it.”

Ushijima smiled, a look of satisfaction on his lips as he placed a kiss on the corner of Hinata’s mouth.

“Such good boys.” He murmured. “Now Hinata, make sure to take care of your teammate okay?”

Hinata nodded, lowering his head to once again lick up Tsukishima’s cock, folding his balls before sucking him down.

Tsukishima’s groan was cut off when a thick erection bounced against his bottom lip.

“Stick out your tongue.” Ushijima commanded.

The blonde rolled his eyes, but complied, opening his mouth and sticking out his tongue. He maintained eye contact as Ushijima, smacked his erection onto the teen’s wet tongue, sliding the tip along the wet heat, before thrusting his hips forward.

Tsukishima’s eyes widened as he choked, Ushijima quickly grabbing his jaw to prevent him from pulling away or biting down. The blonde glared up at the man holding him in place.

“Now, now. Take your dicking like a good boy. Be a bit more like Hinata.” He said stroking through the teen’s hair.

Hinata flushed at the praise, redoubling his efforts, and causing Tsukishima’s eyes to roll to the back of his head.

Ushijima thrust his hips forward again, causing the blonde to gag on him.

“Hmm… maybe you are a virgin. You can barely take a cock.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed in anger, his tongue starting to swipe along the length of his erection, flicking along the length of the man in defiance. Ushijima grinned.

“That’s better. Make good use of that sharp tongue.”

If looks could kill Ushijima would be dead, but for now he enjoyed putting the smart mouthed brat in his place. The thrust his hips lazily, watching the corner of the teen’s eyes water when he occasionally dipped too deep in his throat. He wasn’t half bad all things considered. The teen knew how to use his tongue, and his suction felt pretty great. The most attractive thing was how much frustration and anger were in his eyes as he used his mouth. Nothing felt better than putting a little shit in his place, except maybe spiking.

Oikawa pulled his fingers out with a wet squelch, Kagayama groaning and burying his face into his arms. He enjoyed the sight of the loosened hole. It had been a while since he had had him like this, seemed like a lifetime ago. The brunette snagged a condom from his jacket pocket, and a package of lubricant. Looking at the teen on his hands and knees in front of him, he couldn’t help himself. He shifted forward to nip at the teen’s plush ass, causing him to jerk forward and glare at the brunette behind him.

Oikawa gave a sly grin before rolling the condom down his erection, holding Kageyama’s eye contact as he shifted forward to press his erection against his tight entrance.

“You ready?”

“Fuck you.”

Oikawa grinned. “Gladly” He said, pressing forward in one smooth roll of his hips, his hands pulling Kageyama’s waist back and impaling him on his erection.

“Fucccckkkkk…” Kageyama cried out. Sweat dripping from his brow as Oikawa proceeded to plough into him.

Kageyama’s moan distracted Hinata, causing him to look over to see Tobio being fucked by Oikawa. He flushed and felt his erection throb in his too tight shorts. ‘Sorry Yachi’ Hinata thought worrying that he was going to come in the shorts soon.

Ushijima pulled Hinata up, before smacking his ass. “Focus on your job.”

The teen gasped in air, his voice shaky as he turned slightly to look at Ushijima. “So mean…” He whined pouting.

The sight of the lithe teen pouting with spit slicked puffy lips was more than he could take. Ushijima growled, pressing his lips to Shōyō’s in a rough kiss. Hinata gasped.

Ushijima quickly pulled his erection from Tsukishima’s mouth, finally allowing the teen to breathe naturally, panting heavily .

“Now be a good boy and take my dick.” He said before forcing the Hinata’s spit slicked lips down onto his cock.

“That’s better.” He groaned. “You’re in your element Chibi. This is what you were meant to be, a little cock slut.” Ushijima thrust his lips forward, enjoying the feel of the teen choking on his cock before pulling back. “So much better when you can’t talk.” He said moving the teen’s head up and down on his erection enjoying the feel of the teen swallowing around him.

His eagle eyes looked over to a wide-eyed Kei who was watching the scene with a mixture of arousal and apprehension. He grinned, taking Shōyō’s hand again, and wrapping it around Tsukishima’s dick, forcing the teen’s mouth down on his dick over and over while he used him to jack off the blonde.

Shōyō groaned, enjoying the feeling of being used. He enjoyed the slick, wet, gurgling noise from his throat, the wet slap and slide of his hand on Kei’s erection. He shuddered as he came inside his shorts, his body jolting as he whined and groaned around the cock deep in his throat.

“You came untouched? Fuccckkk that’s hot.” Ushijima groaned.

Ushijima pulled Hinata up by his hair forcing his mouth off his cock, and taking his hand off of Tsukishima, to grab a hold of his own erection. He jacked it hard and fast onto Hinata’s face while the teen shuddered below him.

Hinata was gulping in air frantically, feeling the hot splash of semen across his cheek. Closing his eyes he felt dirty, desired, used and overwhelmed with each droplet that hit his face. He whimpered at the feeling, his dick twitching in excitement, as he finally opened his eyes to gaze lustfully at Ushijima.

“Not all of us are done here.” Kei murmured, his hand travelling down his chest to reach his erection which he proceeded to stoke.

As he gripped his erection Hinata watched breathing heavily. He groaned seeing Kei’s gorgeous long and thick cock being worked over by his calloused hands.

Shōyō snaked his hand over Tsukishima’s chest, fingers dancing over his pecs down his abdomen and back. His fingertips grazed Kei’s nipples, causing the blonde to inhale with a soft whimper at the touch, his mouth falling open. Shōyō took the opportunity to kiss him again, pressing deep, and licking into his mouth. Their breaths intermingled until Hinata pulled back to look down at his teammate.

Kei’s eyes open slowly watching the teen above him. His face flushed, his hair sticking in different directions from his head, his amber eyes glistening in lust and his lips rouged and swollen.

“How are you so fucking beautiful?” He groans before pulling Shōyō in for another kiss.

“Tsukki…” Hianta groaned into the kiss, before pulling away and kissing his neck.

That was it for the blonde. His hips jerked erratically as he came, shooting into the air landing on his abdomen and on Hinata.

“Messy boys.” Ushijima growled. “Now clean each other up.”

Hinata’s eyes were lidded as he nodded, bending low to lick up Kei’s abdomen. The blonde groaned at the image, feeling his erection begin to form again.

The red head’s tongue laved Tsukishima’s thighs, travelling up to his abdomen, before making eye contact with the blonde before engulfing his semi in his hot wet mouth.

Tsukishima groaned, placing his hand on the back of Hinata’s neck, his erection swelling up again, enjoying the feeling of the teen swirling his tounge around the head, dipping low to take him down to the root, and back up again before popping off with wet smack.

“All clean.” Hinata said looking up at Kei.

Tsukishima grabbed the back of Shōyō’s neck pulling him closer before licking up the side of his face, using his fingers to wipe of the remaining cum from Ushijima before kissing Shōyō and feeding it back to him.

Ushijima grinned. “My good boys.” He said ruffling Hinata’s hair and placing a hand on Kei’s trembling thigh.

Tsukishima blushed at the praise, while Hinata gave a wide smile at the older teen.

“Oh fuck. Yes!”

Shōyō and Kei turned to look over to the side. Tobio was on his hands and knee’s, his back arched into Oikawa who was pressing deep within him. His hips were thrusting, and rolling into the teen, with his one hand on his hip and the other around his throat.

“You like that? You like taking your Senpai’s dick?”

“Fuck you. Dammit asshole.”

Oikawa slowed his thrusts, slowly pulling out and pressing back in at a tortuous pace. “Tell me who’s the best. Come on ~Tobio-chan~.”

“You giant flaming asshole, just fuck me.”

Oikawa pouted, nipping at the back of the teen’s neck. “You get more bees with sugar than vinegar.” He drawled.

“Now…Who is a little cock slut?”

“Ugh-fine. It’s me. I’m a fucking cock slut.”

“Now, ask me nicely…”

Tobio felt his frustration building. Oikawa had been edging him since he started fingering him, and he was reaching his limit. He gritted his teeth, his brow furrowing.

“Please Oikawa-Senpai fuck me harder.”

“~Okay~ But -only because you asked nicely.” Oikawa whispered into Tobio’s ear before thrusting hard and deep in to the teen before him.

He reached around to stroke Kageyama’s thick erection, licking the shell of his ear as he did so. “You gonna cum? Cum like a good boy for me.” He whispered into Kageyama’s ear. “Cum for daddy.”

With that Kageyama’s eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his hips stuttered as he came. He ejaculated with force onto the grass below him, before his arms gave out on him and he thumped to the ground. Oikawa gripped the base of his dick pulling out and throwing the condom into the grass. His erection was still standing strong and proud, as he looked over at the trio with a glint in his eyes.

“Oi, Ushiwaka-chan. You finished with those snacks?”He asked with a glint in his eye.

Ushijima narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Let’s trade toys!” Oikawa exclaimed happily.

Ushijima looked over at a drooling Kageyama, passed out on the ground.

“Just because you broke yours doesn’t mean you get to play with mine.”

Oikawa pouted, walking over to the stern young man, rubbing his fingers down his check and pressing a soft kiss to the corner of his lips.

“Pretty please? With an IOU blow job on top?”

Ushijima sighed looking at Oikawa’s pouting lips and nodded. He stood and walked over to the passed out Kageyama, gently picking up the limp form, while Oikawa stood over Hinata and Tsukishima, his hands on his hips and his erection standing proudly at attention.

“Now let’s have some fun boys…” He said with a sly smile.

Tsukishima grasped Hinata against his chest, holding the teen close. He did not like the sound of that, and if the look in Oikawa’s eyes was anything to go by they were going to be sore tomorrow.

“Oi, Oikawa! This one is defective!” Ushijima called out, shaking Kageyama who only groaned in response.

“Oh, so sad. I guess I’ll just have to take care of chibi-chan all myself from now on.” Oikawa called out, staring down at the teen like a hungry wolf.

With that Kageyama gave back from the dead, his head spinning to the side, and his energy pulsing as he quickly stood from his prone position, lurching forward towards the trio. Ushijima grabbed his shoulder, pulling him back into his arms.

“Not your turn yet.” He whispered, moving to take a seat, and pulling the teen into his lap. “Now stay.”

“What am I a dog?”

Ushijima paused before a smirk crossed his lips. “Yeah, you’re a little bitch. Now sit nice and pretty in my lap and I’ll let you have a nice big bone.”

Tsukishima snorted. “He’s got you there king. You are a little bitch.”

“Hey don’t call him that!” Hinata said, slapping Kei’s shoulder.

“Now don’t fight boys. I would hate to have to punish you.” Oikawa’s tone suggested nothing of the sort. In fact it sounded like he would take great pleasure in punishing them.

Hinata and Tsukishima paused, looking at one another and nodding. “We’ll be good.”

“Now I know all about little Chibi-chan here… but nothing about you. So Kei-Chan, how many boys have you fucked?”

“Blunt much?” Tsukishima responded, gasping when Oikawa smacked his inner thigh.

“Oww. Tssh… fine. I don’t know- five or so.”

Hinata’s eyes widened as he looked at the blonde. ‘So many?’

“Don’t look so surprised idiot. Apparently you’ve been in a freaking foursome. Put those doe eyes away.”

Hinata flushed and nodded. “Sorry Tsukki. I just didn’t think you were into that stuff.”

“I’m into a lot of things you don’t know. Some people have more to their lives than volleyball, like you and his majesty.”

Hinata looked closer at Tsukishima, realizing he didn’t in fact know all that much about his teammate. He was pretty quiet when he wasn’t actively berating Hinata and Kageyama, and the only one he seemed close to was Yamaguchi.

“I’d like to know more. I’d like to be your friend.” Hinata said with a radiant smile.

“Idiot.” Tsukishima huffed and turned away, a light blush gracing his cheeks.

“~Team bonding… how beautiful!~” Oikawa exclaimed, squishing Tsukishima’s cheeks together and causing the teen to give him a death glare.

“Now let’s get a little more intimate!” He exclaimed. Pushing Hinata over onto his hands and knees. He grabbed the hem of Hinata’s shorts and tugged them slowly off his hips.

Kageyama and Tsukishima both groaned at the vision, as the shorts shifted to slowly reveal his plump behind, deliciously curved and firm. Oikawa trailed a single finger down a cheek before giving it a light smack, causing the teen to squeak and shift forward.

Hinata pouted back at Oikawa, “You’re being mean too. What’s with you and Ushi?”

“Well for starters Chibi-chan, you and your boys made trouble for both of us.” Oikawa grinned, smacking his ass again.

“Secondly, we saw your scrumptious ass on my intagram feed, and I knew I needed another taste.”

“What?!” Hinata exclaimed his eyes wide and shocked. “You saw my WHAT on instgram?”

Oikawa ignored Hinata, spanking him again and continuing forward. “Thirdly, I just love seeing you all riled up.”

He finished his statement with a loud, smack against Hinata’s behind, pulling a groan from the teen and a similar one from Kageyama and Tsukishima. Ushijima’s eyes glowed as he watched Oikawa take control over his opponent, his own hands shifting down to stroke Kageyama’s naked shoulders, nibbling his neck before biting hard enough to leave an indent.

“Fuccckkkk…” Kageyama groaned, his neck arching into the teeth imbedded in it.

“You like being controlled. So precise and in charge on the court… but you just want to let go don’t you?” The teen was breathing heavily, his eyes half lidded with lust, as lips trailed down his neck, and his hand stroked across the teen’s erection. “Let go, give in to me.”

Kageyama’s eyes glazed over, he spread his legs open and allowed Ushijima to lift him up, rubbing his erection over the teen’s opening.

Ushijima groaned, snatching up Oikawa’s coat, and snagging a condom before tossing two more over to Oikawa along with a few packets of lubricant. The brunette gave him a thumbs up and a wink before turning his attention back to Hinata.

Ushijima stroked his erection a few times before tearing open the foil packet and rolling onto his erection. He considered lubing himself up again, but upon inspection found that Kageyama was still wet and loose from his previous encounter.

“Still wet for me baby?” He asked.

Kageyama couldn’t answer in words, just tilting his head back onto the man’s shoulder from where he was sat in his lap. Ushijima bent over slightly to kiss his lips, slow and erotic. He dipped his tongue into the young man’s lax mouth, rubbing his fingers across the teen’s pretty pink nipples. The teen arched his chest into his touch, his erection coming to life under his ministrations.

Ushijima placed his hands under the teen’s thighs, lifting him up and over his erection. “You ready?”

Tobio nodded, his head looking down to see the throbbing erection slowly disappearing inside him. It was one of the more erotic sights he had ever seen, only second to taking Hinata for the first time. The stretch was a little more than what he experienced with Oikawa, and a touch on the side of too much, but he had also never felt so full in his life.

A small “Please…” escaped his lips as he was slowly lowered down, inch by torturous inch.

Ushijima placed a gentle kiss on his neck.” Patience…I plan to take you apart piece by piece.” He said with a grin.

Hinata had the shorts stripped from his body, shivering in the cold, his nipples peaked in attention while his erection bobbed between his legs at the movement.

Oikawa watched Tsukishima gazing at Hinata with open desire. He loved corrupting sweet things, even more he loved commanding the room and watching as the game he created and controlled came to fruition. He had planted a seed in Hinata, and he wanted to watch him blossom into a delicious fruit. Oikawa paused in his thoughts, shaking his head to clear that thought away.

“Say Tsukki? Doesn’t Hinata look hot right now?”

Tsukishima looked up from the shivering teen to make eye contact with Oikawa. “Don’t call me that.”

“Don’t be so stingy. Come on- tell our little Chibi-chan how sexy he looks.”

Tsukishima was torn between wanting to punch Oikawa in his stupid smug face and telling Hinata how much he wanted to suck his nipples.

He decided on the latter. “You look hot Hinata.”

“Do you want to fuck him?”

Tsukishima’s head whipped back up, looking between Hinata and Oikawa, his mouth opening and closing.

“I’ll take that as a yes…” Oikawa said, wrapping and arm around Hinata, and trailing his fingers down the dip and curve of his spine.

He kissed the small dip in the teen’s back and squeezed his ass, before looking Tsukishima in the eyes. “His skin is so smooth… don’t you want to touch it?”

Tsukishima gulped, looking at Hinata, his eyes were half lidded and his breathing a little deeper than normal. Oikawa reached forward, grabbing Tsukishima’s hand and pressing it to Hinata’s chest. He then settled back to his position at the teen’s back, his hands travelling south down the teen’s thighs, unhurried as he slid across his skin. He lightly dragged his fingers over the dimpled muscle of the teen’s ass, shifting his hands up to cup each firm cheek, massaging and pushing his cheeks together and apart.

Kei ran his fingers down Hinata’s chest, looking him in the eye as he shifted forward to take his mouth in a kiss.

Suddenly two condoms plopped beside Oikawa, followed shortly by a few packets of lube. He looked over to see Ushijima rubbing is erection between Kageyama’s thighs, a sly smile on his face. Oikawa grinned from ear to ear and gave him a quick thumbs up, winking at the man before snatching up a packet of lubricant.

He rubbed his fingers together, warming the liquid, and returned to playing with Shōyō’s ass. He placed gentle kisses down the teen’s spine, enjoying the small intake of breathes and groans as he teased his finger over the teen’s hole. Hinata’s was flushed, his cheeks rosy with excitement as he continued to make-out with Tsukishima. The blonde was hot as hell and it was completely unexpected that he would be interested in him at all.

“Tsukki…” he groaned as Oikawa pressed his finger against his hole.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow, looking up into the eyes of smug Tsukishima who had wrapped his long fingers around the shaft of Shōyō’s dick. He narrowed his eyes before giving the teen a smile, snagging a packet of lubricant and a condom and tossing it to the teen.

“Why don’t you get the Chibi ready.” Oikawa stated.

Tsukishima froze, looking down at Hinata in his arms, and then back to Oikawa who had settled to the side of the pair.

“Go on… I want to watch.” He said, stroking his erection absent mindedly.

“Hinata?” Kei asked, looking into the eyes of his teammate.

“If it’s too much…” Hinata says against Tsukishima’s lips. The teen shuttering in response to the mental images it gave him. Hinata on his back his hair spread out behind him and those delicious thighs spread wide to take his dick. He groaned.

“I want to,” he said. “I want to fuck you-you want it, right?”

Hinata nods his head enthusiastically a big, beaming smile spreading itself over his face.

“Me too. I want to fuck you so bad.” He said, peppering the teen’s neck and face with kisses before pulling him into deep kiss.

His tongue thrust into the redhead’s mouth, his hands trailing up and down the teen’s hips, before slowly pressing him to the ground. Tsukishima looked down at Hinata spread out underneath him, exactly like in his vision, and swooped down again to take his mouth. The teen letting out little breathy gasps, and shivers, as his hands moved to the smooth silky skin of his thighs, lifting them up and spreading them open to settle himself between.

Tsukishima was never one for a size kink, but seeing Hinata, spread out under him and looking so much smaller than his frame was definitely doing things for him.

“Dammit Shrimp. You look way too fucking sexy right now.” He groaned, pressing their hips forward and placing a gentle bite to the skin on the teen’s neck.

Hinata made the most delicious noise in Kei’s ear, his back arching and pressing them further together. Kei moaned, pressing his face further into Shōyō’s neck, thrusting his hips to grind together with Hinata. They began to rut together, their whimpers and groans echoing in the park, along with slick squelching noises from the side.

Tsukishima looked over to see Kageyama impaled on Ushjima’s cock, his pale thighs held steady in each of the man’s massive hands as the giant continued to thrust up into him. His pace unhurried, slow and methodical. Kageyama seemed to be having an out of body experience, his normally furrowed brow was sweaty and relaxed, his eyes unfocused, and his mouth open and letting out little breathy huffs as his head lolled from side to side.

Tsukishima was entranced by the sight, taking a hold of Hinata’s cheek to turn his head to watch as well.

“Kageyama…” Hinata moaned, thrusting his hips up against Kei.

A small shuffling noise was heard from behind them. Tsukishima stiffened when he felt a cold hand shift to cup his ass, quickly turning his head to see Oikawa had sidled up behind him.

“Looks like you boys might need a little help.”

“No, we’re good. You can fuck off now.” Tsukishima responded challengingly.

“Tsukki- don’t be mean…” Hinata whined. “Oikawa-sama is just feeling left out… right?”

“You are so sweet Shōyō-kun… Yes, I couldn’t help but see his delightful little treat in front of me-“ he said, squeezing Tsukishima’s ass again, “- and wanted a taste.”

Tsukishima looked warily at the man behind him. He had never bottomed before, and he wasn’t sure he was willing to let that pervert anywhere near his ass.

“Tsukki?”

Tsukishima turned again to look down at Hinata’s wide eyes looking up at him, concern and perhaps a little affection was there. The teen raised up his arms to link them behind his head, pulling Tsukishima’s head down to his neck.

“It does feel really- really good. He’s got these long fingers that just hit all the right places… and his dick is really nice too. It curves just a bit so when he fucks you he really churn’s you up inside. I came a lot when he fucked me.”

The blondes eyes widened with Hinata’s description, his dick twitching against the other’s to hear such dirty words spilling from the innocent teen’s mouth.

Hinata glace upwards, making eye contact with Oikawa. His hazel eyes deepened in lust, as he stroked his hands down Tsukishima’s back. He gave a little sly smirk at the brunette, before kissing the blonde’s neck and letting out a breathy whimper into his ear.

‘Hot damn you little minx.’ Oikawa thought to himself. No wonder the teen just said to call, clearly he was gagging for a good fucking. He had made a little monster, and had never felt more proud. Either way he wasn’t going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Oikawa lubed up his fingers, and trailed them down the blonde’s spine, teasing his hole.

Kei moans, low and quiet, rolling to his back slightly into the touch, and pressing Hinata down into a deep kiss. Kei places his hands on either side of Hinata’s head as he arches his back into the finger that was pressing into him.

Oikawa placed his other hand on the teen’s firm backside, gripping as much ass as he could fit into his hand, kissing down the teen’s arched spine before placing a nip onto the other cheek.

“Don’t leave our poor little Chibi out Tsukki…finger him too.” Oikawa said, before his tongue laved across the dip in the blonde’s back. He added a second finger, stretching them, and continuing to lazily thrust into the teen.

“Fuck…” Tsukishima groaned. “Give me the lube.” He muttered.

Oikawa pulled out his fingers, and pulled the teen flush against his chest. He placed a kiss against his neck before placing an open packet of lubricant in his hand.

“Get him nice and slick. Okay?” He whispered, before pushing the teen back onto his hands and knees.

Tsukishima was shivering in lust as he looked down at Hinata. The ginger’s eyes were dilated and expectant. Hinata spread his legs wide, looking up at Tsukishima. “You gonna fuck me?”

“Fuck Shrimp. You can’t say shit like that.” Tsukishima muttered.

He put some of the lubricant on his fingers, pressing one slowly into Hinata’s hole. He was surprised as the suction, and the slick heat that greeted him. He frowned, mostly immediately pressing another finger in and enjoying the groan that it pulled from the teen.

“Hinata… have you done this a lot?”

The redhead blushed, his hips rolling into the fingers. “Not- not with others. Just the once, but at home…” He trailed off, biting his lip and looking at Tsukishima.

“You finger yourself?” Kei finished.

The teen nodded. Oikawa grinned. “You naughty little thing.” Hinata arched at the statement, letting out a breathy whimper. “Don’t leave him waiting. Give him what he wants.” He said, continuing to press into and stretch the blonde.

Tsukishima nodded, attempting to concentrate on Hinata while being prepared himself. He pressed forward entirely focused on the way Shōyō moved, and breathed, watching the micro expressions on the teen’s face. He began to crook his fingers, rubbing along the slick walls, stretching his two fingers as he went.

“Is this okay?” He asked.

“I dunno,” Hinata says, “I’m not like, an expert, but—oh, shit, oh, do that—do that again—just like that.” He panted.

Shōyō’s face was pinched in pleasure, his head tilting back arching, as he licked his swollen ruby red lips. His mouth dropped open to let out a needy whine, his fingers digging into Kei’s shoulders and back.

“Ughhh –oh wait, Tsukki!” He cried out, his hand reaching forward to grip the teen’s wrist.

Tsukishima paused and looked down in concern at the petite redhead. “Are you okay?”

Hinata nodded, his voice shaky. “Better than okay. I was just close and- I – I want you to fuck me. So no more teasing okay?”

Kei froze and squeezed his eyes shut, pressing his forehead to the teen’s petite shoulder, and breathed deeply. His muscles clenched and he took deep measured breathes trying to pull himself under control. He was close to coming between the language the teen was using, and the fingers prodding deep inside him.

“Oh shit!” He exclaimed, his hips jutting forward as Oikawa stroked his prostate.

“~Found it!~” Oikawa exclaimed with glee, rubbing against the bundle in methodical circles.

“Ah-ah stop! Stop!” Tsukishima cried out. “Dammit I’m going to come!” He exclaimed.

Oikawa sighed, pouting as he pulled his fingers out. “Ah well- can’t be helped.” He muttered.

The brunette snatched up two condoms from the ground, opening one and rolling it down his erection, the second he opened and placed into his mouth.

Tsukishima frowned. ‘What the hell is he doing- HOLY SHIT.’ He let out a gasp as the brunette engulfed his dick, the condom being rolled down his cock with each inch that the brunette took down his throat.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” He muttered like a mantra, using all of his self-control to avoid coming right then and there.

Oikawa pulled up with a smirk, smiling. “Now, Tsukki, why don’t you give Shōyō-kun that big thick cock he’s been craving.” He said looking down at the ginger who met his gaze lustfully. He smacked Tsukishima’s ass slightly, pressing him forward towards the teen.

“Yeah Tsukki. Give it to me.” Hinata said challengingly spreading his thighs again.

The blonde nodded, breathing to calm down. When the feeling of an impending orgasm finally passed his body relaxed slightly.

“Okay, okay,” He mumbled, his voice scratchy and, deeper than before… more seductive.

He took a hold of the base of his erection, and shaking as he pressed it against the ginger’s hole. His eyes locked onto the teen’s face to make sure he was feeling okay.

“Ah-hah...m-more,” Hinata whispered throatily canting his hips towards Kei’s. The blonde couldn’t help but thrust forward more to meet the redhead’s movement.

He groaned, leaning forward as he bottomed out, to suck Shōyō’s clavicle, slowly pulling out to press forward again. Breathy groans and whimpers pulled from the teen puffing across his hair and ear.

“My turn.” Oikawa said, slowly pressing forward, and in turn pushing Kei further into Hinata’s embrace.

Shōyō and Kei cried out together. Hinata throwing his hands up to grasp at the hair at the back of Kei’s head, digging blunt nails into his scalp. His hips rutting into the body above him, as Oikawa pressed down on the two.

Kei closed his eyes, breathing deeply and just enjoying the feeling of Shōyō’s wet, hot, and tight hole around his cock. He’s still shocked that this entire situation was happening. He went from winning an important, life altering game, to dinner, to kidnapping and now some of the best sex of his life. What even is his life? His thoughts are scrambled as Oikawa, shifts out to press forward, his hips rolling and precisely hitting his prostate.

“You fucker!” He moaned, breathing heavily.

He was already on edge before, but the slick slide of his erection into Hinata’s wet heat, the sweet muscles clenching tightly around him, and the hot slide and press of the cock in him from behind was making him dizzy.

Hinata let out a small laugh from below, smiling brightly. “Told you so. He feels really good right? So precise, just pushing into that special spot. Over, and over and over…”

“Dammit Shrimp, are you trying to kill me?!” Tsukki exclaimed, pressing back into the erection plowing into him, and forward into the tight wet heat sucking him in.

Oikawa smiled at the redhead’s teasing. He seemed to enjoy tormenting his teammate. Perhaps a little revenge... It didn’t hurt that his ego was at an all time high. He should have kidnapped him sooner, would have made the pain of the loss they suffered a little easier to digest if he could take it out on the teen’s ass.

He admired Tsukishima’s form, the boy was lithe, but strong, hard lines and muscles. He was beautiful in his own right, and could be much more appealing if he had a handle on that snarky attitude.  
“You feel good Tsukki,” he growled into Tsukishima’s ear.

“Don’t call me that.” He groaned, his face flushing at the praise.

Oikawa slid his free hand down the defined chest and abs of the teen, stopping to flick at his nipples, enjoying the tight clench he felt at the movement. He moved to caress the smooth, toned flesh, before moving back to grope the blonde’s ass, spreading him further apart. Tsukishima moaned at the motion and rolled his hips harder back into his leisurely thrusts.

He rolled his hips, thrusting and grinding into the blonde until he found spongy bundle of nerves he was looking for again. Pressing forward in a slow roll he was rewarded with the most obscene noise he’s ever heard come from the blonde’s lips.

Tsukishima came so suddenly and powerfully that his hips spasmed, rocking uncontrollably into Hinata who grinded into the motion, enjoying the feel of Tsukishima shaking above him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he clenched down like a vice around Oikawa, who quickly held onto the teens hips while he rode out his orgasm.

“Look at them,” Ushijima said, his voice deep and husky as he continued his tortuously slow pace, fucking up into Kageyama. “Isn’t that a sight.” He grinned, moving down to pluck at a pink nipple as the mindless teen pressed his chest into the motion.

“Hmm… look at you. Look at how well you take my dick.” He said, looking down to see his erection slowly disappearing into the teen again and again, squelching noises, and a wet slap sounding each time he bottomed out. He suddenly plunged as deep as he could go, pressing his lips to the teen’s to swallow his cry, the setters back arching into the thrust, and his body quivering.

Kageyama was practically drooling, Ushijima had been edging him for what seemed like hours, forcing him to watch his teammates getting fucked across from him. Watching Hinata begging to be fingered by Tsukishima and being unable to touch himself, watching Oikawa work himself into the four eyed bastard, and seeing the blonde in an entirely new seductive light as he came so hard he blacked out…he was being tortured.

Ushijima licked into his mouth, kissing him sloppily, all teeth and tongue and panting of Kageyama against his lips. Kageyama felt himself close to coming again, he attempted to stave off his reaction, but Ushijima caught on again easily, pausing his movements at the tell-a-tale clench of the teen’s muscles, as he quickly gripped the base of his erection. Kageyama was close to tears at this point. He was ready to come ages ago, and this was the third time he had been denied. He thought he was going to lose his mind soon if he didn’t get to cum.

“Please, please, please!” he begged, tears forming in his eyes, as he attempted to frantically grind down on the giants dick. The friction against his cock felt great but it was not enough. He gave a frustrated groan and whine, pressing down and attempting to entice Ushijima to let him come.

“Tell you what kiddo. I’ll let you come if, you tell me something.”

“Anything. Please, I’ll tell you anything.”

“You like that little redhead?”

Kageyama’s throat tightened as he looked over to Hinata stroking Tsukishima’s hair as he shuddered beside him.

“If you do then you better make your move fast, or we’ll steal him away for good.” Ushijima whispered in his ear.

Tsukishima’s eyes became focused, his eyes narrowing, as he turned his head to glare at Ushijima. The brunette smiled and laughed, moving forward to press a kiss to the teen’s forehead.

“Thought so. Well then- let’s finish this up.” He said. Pushing the teen over onto his hands and knee’s, kneeling behind him and slowly pushing up again.

Kageyama groaned at the giant behind him bottomed out, and began to set a pace that forced him to follow along. His arms were trembling under the force of the man’s thrusts, and his mouth fell open into a groan, as he pressed his hips back into the motion.

Hinata stroked his hands through Tsukishima’s hair, as the teen lay down beside him, panting heavily as shivers still shook his frame. Oikawa stared down at the blonde, his look pensive and his dick still rock hard. He shifted his gaze to Hinata who was also hard, and then down to his wet hole.

Hinata could feel Oikawa’s gaze on him, looking over to see the teen’s erection bob in front of him. He smiled brightly.

“Want me to take care of that?” He asked.

Oikawa smirked and nodded, pulling the teen up into a hot and sloppy kiss. He enjoyed the feel of Hinata’s tongue tangling with his own, and the smaller teen’s hands pressing against his chest. The push that came however, was unexpected as he was shoved to the ground.

Oikawa raised an eyebrow as the redhead moved to straddle his waist, leaning down to lick up his abdomen, dipping between his abs and back up to swipe at his nipple. ‘What the actual fuck Hinata-‘ he thought to himself as he gazed upon the little temptress grinding over his erection as his tongue made patterns over his chest. ‘Hot damn I’ve created a sex monster,’ he thought to himself as the teen raised up to grip his erection firmly, before lowering himself down.

Shōyō whined as he slowly lowered himself down, a guttural moan falling from his lips as he finally bottomed out. His voice was broken as raspy as he panted. “It’s s- so deep.” He shifted, and whimpered, his hand pressing to his abdomen, “I-I th-ink you’rre in my stomach.”

“God damn Chibi” Oikawa groaned, his hands coming up to grip Hinata’s hips, thrusting up into the slick heat.

“Mmmm… I missed this.” Hinata groaned, rolling his hips and clenching around the erection in him. “You feel really good.” He whimpered, rising up slightly before sliding back down, his thighs straining, and his cheeks rosy.

Tsukishima had regained consciousness, and was enjoying the show beside him, watching Hinata’s petite body swallow up Oikawa again and again, the brunette’s hands grasping onto the teen’s waist so hard his skin paled around the indents. Oikawa was gritting his teeth as Hinata rode him harder and harder.

Tsukishima enjoyed watching the redhead take control. Shōyō was sunshine incarnate and put his all into everything he did, why would sex be any different? If he liked something he strived to become the best at it. Tsukishima couldn’t wait to see what that would mean now that the teen had had his sexual awakening.

“You feel great Chibi.” Oikawa groaned, his hands moving to grope the teen’s behind, squeezing and parting his cheeks as he continued to ride his erection.

“Thanks. It’s a natural gift,” Hinata teased, a smirk on his face. Oikawa smirked, and thrust up, his hand reaching forward to tweak a nipple, rolling the bud between his fingers.

Hinata turned towards Kageyama, making eye contact as he rode the brunette under him, his hair matted to his head from sweat, and his eyes heavy and half-lidded with want.

“Yes...yes...d-don’t stop...ri-ght there... Please… uh, uh, uh, god, yes- yes…” Hinata groaned his hips rolling in time with Oikawa’s thrusts.

Kageyama maintained his eye contact. ‘He sounds amazing’ he thought to himself as he felt his orgasm building again low in his gut. The feeling became stronger when one of Ushijima’s strong callused hands, shifted from his waist to wrap his fingers around his hard cock, stroking him in time with each powerful thrust.

Oikawa’s fingers had a death grip of Hinata’s slim hips, driving him down on each thrust of his cock with abandon. He whispered words of praise into his ears, calling him a ‘good boy’ and ‘his favorite cock slut’ and ‘delicious’ with a strained voice as he drove up into him again and again. The words spilled from his lips like water, his hips driving relentlessly into the hot body writhing above him.

“C’mon, Chibi. Come on, cum for me. Come for me baby,” Oikawa pleaded, his forehead beading with sweat as his orgasm drew near. He wanted to make the teen cum on his dick. He wanted him to come before him.

Shōyō’s moans increased, his movement erratic as he neared his climax. He let out breathy groans and whimpers as his thighs strained under the pressure. He struggled to keep his eyes open, feeling Kageyama’s stare bore into him, making him feel hotter, like he was on fire.

He bounced up and down on Oikawa’s cock like it was a life line.“Hah ah ah... I’m gonna cum! I- I-” Hinata’s body stiffened and his mouth opened in a silent scream, his hips stuttering as he shot his load over the warm abdomen under him.

Oikawa moaned deep and guttural as the teen above him clenched around his erection, so tight it was almost painful. The muscles of the teen’s ass milking him, the look of orgasmic ecstasy and the shuddering of the body above him forced Oikawa into one of the most intense orgasms he had experienced. The noise he let out was a sound he had never before made in his life, as he came inside the teen, his muscles clenching and his dick driving upwards and he emptied himself inside the hot tight heat.

Ushijima groaned at the noise, leaning forward to bury himself deep in Kageyama, biting into the teen’s neck as he jerked him off.

Kageyama was completely overwhelmed he felt his orgasm approach for the fourth time, but Ushijima did not stop him, instead the hand around his erection pumped his harder and harder. After being denied release so many times he shuttered as he was forced into an orgasm.

Feeling the teen clench against his and hot cum splash against his hand as a drawn out whine and shutter emerged from the teen. Ushijima came shortly after, holding up the limp frame and he thrust forward a few more times before releasing, clenching his teeth and gripping the setter’s hips tightly.

“Oh yeah…” he groaned. Before lowering the teen to the ground and slowly pulling out. It appeared that Kageyama had passed out after his orgasm. He’d let him rest for now, he’d earned it.

A slow clap echoed in the park as Tsukishima looked onto the panting foursome. “Nice show.”

Oikawa snorted helping Hinata off his softened erection, before brushing the dirt and grass off his ass. “It was fun four eyes…maybe next time we’ll bring in your little green haired server… Yamaguchi was it? Collect the whole set of first years.”

Tsukishima’s eyes narrowed. “I will murder you.”

Oikawa flapped his hand at the teen, “Mah mah. No need to be so serious. You lot need a ride home?”

Tsukishima looked to a panting Hinata, and a passed out Kageyama, and grimaced at the thought of riding a bike.

“Yeah.”

“Well then. Let’s go.” Ushijima called out, getting dressed before collecting a limp Kageyama and his clothing.

“Where to?” Oikawa asked.

“My place.” Tsukishima responded. “My parents aren’t home and I live closer to the school. Doubt the Shrimp will be able to bike tomorrow.”

“So mean Stingy-shima!” Hinata said pouting. He still felt his ass twinge at the thought of getting on the bicycle seat and heading all the way to school from home in the morning. He sighed. “I’ll message my mom that I’m staying at a friend’s.”

Hinata pulled the shorts back on, and his shirt before walking over to Kageyama regaining consciousness by the car. He helped his teammate back into his clothing, though all of them were sticky and they walked to the car.

The ride back was relatively silent, excepting Oikawa giving Hinata his phone number with a wink, while Kageyama scowled at him. As the trip exited the car Oikawa called out one last time.

“See you around kiddos. It was a real treat. Feel free to call me whenever if you want some fun… ~bye!~”

The trio trudged into the house and took turns in the shower before collapsing onto Kei’s bed and spare futon.

“Hot damn… I can see why you got addicted Shrimp.” Tsukishima muttered, rolling onto his back, looking at Hinata curled up in one of his spare shirts.

“Yeah. Can’t believe it happened again.”

“You have to tell me how it happened in the first place…also since when did you become a little sex demon?”

Hinata blushed at the comment, his face flushing as he covered his cheeks with his hand as Kageyama came into the room drying his hair with a towel. He looked between the two before twisting the towel and smacking Tsukishima.

“Stop bullying him.” He muttered, collapsing to the bed.

“How did they even know how to find me?” Hinata wondered.

“I might know the answer to that.” Tsukishima said holding up his phone screen to the teen.

Hinata looked over to Yamaguchi’s instagram and his face drained of colour. “What the hell Yamaguchi!?”

Kageyama frowned. “What?” He looked over Hinata’s shoulder to see the post Yamaguchi put up on Instagram.

(https://imgur.com/a/B4YpUXp)

The picture was of Hinata stretching in the short shirtless, his smooth and muscled back on display and his bottom accentuated by the form fitting shorts.

“Hmm…Shrimp you have a lot of people thirsting after your ass.”

“Why did no one warn me that I looked like a freaking baby prostitute!” Hinata exclaimed as Kageyama let out a growl.

“It’s his most popular post yet. It’s only been up for three hours and is still growing...”

Kageyama glared at the blonde, pushing the phone back to Tsukishima, and placing a covetous arm around Hinata’s shoulders. His eyes seemed to say ‘mine’.

Tsukishima shrugged, glaring back at Kageyama, grabbing Hinata’s hand and pulling him closer before pulling the teen’s into his own bed and in his arms.

“Let’s rest. I’m beat.”

Kageyama internally growled seeing Tsukishima with his arms around Hinata in bed, quickly taking his place on the other side of the teen, and wrapping his arms around him like an octopus.

Hinata caught between the pair was unsure of what exactly was going on, but he was happy and comfortable cushioned between two people he had grown to care about.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize this one isn’t my most realistic concept, but I just really loved the idea of Oikawa and Ushijima driving along, gently opening the door and ‘yoink’ grabbing Hinata. Kinda like when Hinata get’s tossed around by others it’s just kinda hilarious. Like he’s a little take-out box. 
> 
> Secondary note… So Oikawa’s voice actor is the same one as Hisoka from Hunter x Hunter… Hence the fruit line… I’ll let your imaginations do what they want from there. My mind was blown when I found that out, and realize why I was inadvertently making Oikawa -like- well Oikawa. I am also tempted at trying my hand at that universe with Kurapika. Gotta love a tortured soul.


End file.
